


Home

by InkAndJournal



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bastille - Freeform, Cuban Lance (Voltron), F/M, Gay, Grand Prix Final, Ice Skating, Keith and Shiro are Adoptive Siblings, Korean Keith (Voltron), M/M, Minor Allura/Shiro (Voltron), keith is older than lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 07:59:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11963118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkAndJournal/pseuds/InkAndJournal
Summary: Figure skating AUKeith and Lance are rivals on the ice but could one performance change that?





	Home

 The cheers were deafening. If you listened closely, you would've heard fangirls wailing and tweeting furiously. And if you paid even more attention, you could see the wide, relieved smile on Keith's sweaty face. He waved to the energetic crowd and smiled for the cameras.

 It was the Grand Prix Finals and today would determine whether or not Keith won his fifth consecutive gold medal. This year was finally a challenge for the 18 year old Korean skater, all because of a certain 17 year old Cuban skater named Lance McClain. Keith didn't know what to make of Lance. Lance was Keith's rival and by no means should Keith be thinking about pair skating with the Cuban male. He knew how difficult it was to enter competitions with a partner of the same sex. Despite this reasoning, it was a daydream Keith entertained one too many times at night. Keith sighed as he skated off the ice. Lance was next as he had placed higher than Keith yesterday. Shiro greeted Keith with a warm hug.

 "Great job out there Keith. Coach Kolivan will be proud." Shiro said. Keith snorted.

 "As proud as he can be." Keith said, pushing away his brother. Shiro had retired last year to start dating his longtime crush Allura, who just happened to be Lance's coach. Damn, it's a small world. Shiro smiled and Coach Kolivan appeared.

 "Great job out there Keith. You did well." praised Kolivan, resting a hand on Keith's shoulder. Keith nodded. Kolivan nodded. And the two understood each other a little more.

 "Yes Coach I know!" whined a voice behind Kolivan. Keith peered around the taller man's frame and saw the one and only Lance McClain with his coach.

 "Lance, be careful on your jumps. You were lucky with your slip yesterday." Allura warned the reckless skater.

 "Sé que sé. I need to maintain my balance all the way through the jump or else I won't get a clean landing." Keith felt his face heat up. Keith hadn't been able to see Lance's performances due to Kolivan needing him right when the Cuban was performing. Yesterday, Keith finally saw one of the two performances Lance choreographed by himself. That was another thing Keith admired about Lance, he used his own creativity for his performances and accomplished the dance through Allura's experience. It was something else in Keith's opinion.

 And the costumes were beautiful every time. The jacket of this costume hugged Lance's curves with dark gold fabric and the jet black pants with white hemming made Lance's ass more pronounced.  A deep V-neck exposed Lance's collarbone and a little bit of his chest. The jacket's sleeves ran all the way down his arm till it thinned out and ended at a loop around Lance's middle finger. Threads woven in Lance's jacket shone blue whenever the Cuban turned. Strips of fabric formed patterns on the jacket while a dreamcatcher dangled from Lance's neck. How did Keith notice all of this you ask? Well, he was indiscreetly checking out Lance since the only time he saw the teen was when both of them were watching another skater. Then, Lance turned and saw Keith. The Korean male froze and felt his cheeks flush bright red. Lance's perfect lips curled up into a smile and he approached the other blushing male.

 "Hey there." Lance greeted, Keith crossed his arms defensively.

 "McClain." Keith returned.

 "You were great on the ice today, but I'm still going to crush your ass." Lance's eyes flashed competitively. Keith couldn't help but imagine Lance staring him down, shirt off, at Keith in bed. _What the fuck?!_

"I doubt it. You'd need to break Shirogone's record in order for that to happen." Lance smirked at Keith.

 "And you're saying that I can't do it?"

 "Wanna bet on it?"

 "A kiss if I win." Keith felt his face flush. He'd heard how much of a flirt the Cuban was but he never supposed it'd go this far.

 "A written apology if you loose."

 "Deal." Lance held out his hand and Keith shook it. Then he felt a tug and Lance's lips were on his cheek. Keith stood there, gaping, for a solid minute as Lance left to enter the rink.

 "B-Baegchi." Keith mutterred, pressing a gloved hand to where Lance's lips once were.

 The announcers announced Lance and Keith swore he went deaf from the screaming that answered the introduction. Lance soaked it all in, laughing and blowing kisses to the stands. Keith noticed with a start that Lance's body language was different from how he was acting.

 Bittersweet.

 He then turned his full attention to Lance as the Cuban skated to the middle of the ice and took his opening position. It was open, vulnerable; his head raised to the ceiling, arms behind him, chest arched forward, and one foot behind the other. Keith looked on, intrigued.

_How am I gonna get myself back home?_

 Lance's arms immediately tugged themselves close to Lance's chest as his body slowly leaned forward. Lance's eyes were closed and his face was pained. 

_I, I, I..._

Lance slowly skated backwards and his eyes opened slightly to look at his hands. He then raised his arms to the sky and pulled them back into his body as he skated. Keith didn't know how to respond to this. This was something else. Something that Keith couldn't begin to touch.

 The pain of love and the price it carries.

 No sound came from the stands as every single person watched the teenager skate. Keith didn't tear his eyes away from the male for one second. He didn't dare. He watched Lance land his jumps perfectly, hypnotize the audience with his body, and Keith swore he saw a tear or two fall from the brunette's eyes. Keith had never been known to cry, but here was the Korean holding a hand over his mouth as tears carved into his cheeks from ever watchful eyes.

 The second half was over all too quickly as Lance took a wide stance, an arm draped casually across his body and the other reaching for...

 Keith.

 The Korean gasped as he noticed this and looked at the Cuban's tired, tear-streaked face. There was nothing attractive about it but it sent Keith's heart racing. Keith choked back a sob. It finally made sense to him.

 Lance was confessing to him.

 True, through a very strange way but it was one of the most beautiful Keith had ever received. The highly perfumed fangirl letters and meaningful tweets held a wisp to Lance's candle. He smiled. A real smile.

 Lance smiled back.

 Keith ran to the exit of the rink, shoving aside a couple of people. He felt Lance's gaze on him the whole time. Sliding, Keith reached the exit and looked up at Lance. Lance looked back at him and the two ran at each other. Keith was the first to reach Lance and he jumped on Lance, kissing him furiously. Keith was aware of the screams of the audience and the shock of the announcers. Lance returned the kiss without hesitation, moving against Keith's mouth rhythmically. The two pulled apart for much needed air and looked at each other.

 The beauty the other held.

 The mysteries they had yet to discover.

 The passion they felt.

 Keith rested his forehead on Lance's.

 "You're an beautiful idiot. Has anyone ever told you that?" Keith said. Lance laughed.

 "If this beautiful idiot has conquered the heart of the beast, what does it matter?" Now it was Keith's turn to laugh. "And can I change my bet?"

 "Huh?"

 "Tonight you're coming with me."

 "L-Lance!!"

 "Fine, another time then."

 "Baegchi."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed~!


End file.
